Obsession - One Shot RivaMika
by Aetanih Sheilyas
Summary: Frustré. Voilà l'état dans lequel était le Caporal chef Levi en ce moment. La raison ? Une brune. Une fichu brune. Une brune, grande et tenace. Tch.


_**Obsession**_

_**'L'auteure se décharge de toutes responsabilités en cas de décès du lecteur.'**_

Frustré.

Voilà l'état dans lequel était le Caporal-chef Levi en ce moment. Assis nonchalamment à la table des supérieurs dans le réfectoire, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Ses sourcils plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumée et une sorte d'aura noire l'entourant, personne n'osait l'approcher. Et il valait mieux...

En effet, les quelques recrues qui avaient eu le malheur de le déranger s'étaient retrouvées de corvée de nettoyage pendant une semaine après s'être fait incendier d'insultes plus méprisantes les unes que les autres. Même son regard, d'ordinaire si blasé, lançait des éclairs aux malheureux qui ne faisaient que croiser son chemin au détour d'un couloir ou dans la cour.

_Tch ! Sale gamins._

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée de son thé noir en fermant les yeux. Il appréciait la sensation du liquide brûlant coulant dans sa gorge et l'arôme si particulier de thé qui emplissait ses narines. Cela lui procurait toujours un bien fou et le relaxait à chaque fois.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Sauf cette fois-ci...

_Tch. Si même ça ça peut pas m'aider..._

Et oui, malgré les vertus dites apaisantes du breuvage ambré, Levi était toujours aussi frustré.

La raison ?

Une brune. Une fichu brune.

_Tch._

Au début, il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Aussi insignifiante qu'un grain de poussière, il l'avait traité comme toutes les autres.

Mais elle s'était rebellée. Elle avait résisté.

Elle lui avait résisté et n'avait de cesse de le défier à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Tenace et têtue, elle semblait toujours le narguer et ça c'était quelque chose qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, il ne cessait de se triturer les méninges à cause d'elle. Il avait à maintes reprises imaginé différentes façons de la faire céder, de lui enlever cet air condescendant. La plupart du temps, il la voyait plier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soumette à sa volonté et cela lui procurait sans cesse une satisfaction presque sadique.

Elle était constamment dans ses pensées au point que s'en était presque devenu une obsession pour lui. Une obsession qui le taraudait jour et nuit au point de lui faire perdre le peu de sommeil qu'il avait.

Hanji lui avait conseillé, non sans quelques gloussements, de régler les choses rapidement avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dégâts.

Pour une fois, il devait avouer qu'il était d'accord avec la binoclarde.

C'est vrai, il était temps de mettre fin à cette histoire. Il était grand temps de remettre cette satanée brune à sa place.

Trois coups portés à la porte se firent entendre.

**\- Caporal, c'est Mikasa Ackerman.**

Un bref silence.

**\- Entre.**

La porte du bureau du caporal s'ouvrit sur la jeune asiatique aux cheveux de jais. Elle fit quelques pas vers le bureau de son supérieur après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle et se planta devant lui.

**\- Caporal, je vous apporte ce que vous m'aviez demandé.**

Elle déposa sur la table de travail à côté d'une pile de feuilles impeccablement rangée un plateau sur lequel divers ustensiles reposaient ainsi qu'une tasse de thé fumante.

Levi posa son stylo sur le côté et replaça la feuille du rapport qu'il venait de rédiger sur la pile. Il se leva doucement et vérifia le contenu du plateau. Tout semblait y être. Un imperceptible mouvement étira le coin de ses lèvres.

Ça y est, la torture pouvait commencer.

**\- Merci, Ackerman.**

Il se plaça devant son bureau et dirigea son regard rempli de dédain sur elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver ! La simple pensée de son existence provoquait en lui un sentiment d'écœurement profond. Sa simple vue lui était insupportable.

_Tch. C'est immonde._

Sans la lâcher une seule seconde du regard, il s'empara des gants sur le plateau et les enfila.

Le regard du caporal se voila. Son air était devenu encore plus sombre qu'avant.

Mikasa déglutit. Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face à son supérieur. Une atmosphère quelque peu tendue régnait dans la pièce et ce depuis qu'elle y avait pénétré.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus la tension montait.

Levi releva la tête et son regard glaça la jeune femme. Il était meurtrier et une lueur de folie semblait danser dans ses prunelles d'acier.

Elle avait déjà vu ce regard. Une fois. Une seule fois. Lorsqu'il avait tailladé le titan féminin avec la vitesse inouïe d'un éclair.

Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de peine sa gorge s'étant assécher d'un coup.

Il la regardait de haut. Le menton relevé, il la lorgnait telle la vulgaire immondice qu'elle était.

Tout en elle le répugnait. Sa couleur, ses formes, sa taille. Son existence toute entière. Elle était brune. Elle était grande. Elle était tenace. Brune, grande et tenace. Tous ce qu'il détestait.

Il se saisit du chiffon sur le plateau et l'imbiba d'un liquide transparent contenu dans la fiole du plateau. Mikasa plissa le nez quand les effluves de l'essence du liquide lui parvinrent. C'était vraiment très fort.

L'odeur titilla aussi les narines de Levi mais il s'en moquait. Il allait pouvoir enfin la faire disparaître à jamais. Plus jamais elle ne l'obséderait. Plus jamais elle ne lui tiendrait tête. Plus jamais elle ne s'installera sur son bureau. Plus jamais elle ne salira le bois ancien de sa surface polie.

Il allait la frotter comme jamais il n'avait frotté. Même pour les toilettes.

_Cette fichue tache..._

_**Mot de l'auteure :**__** Ce titre est aussi vrai pour l'histoire que pour moi. En effet, pendant un mois entier et ce depuis que je l'ai imaginé je ne fais que penser à ce OS. L'écrire est devenu une obsession pour moi mais l'inspiration se faisait à chaque fois la malle. Mais ça y est, comme Levi j'ai réussi à en venir à bout !**_


End file.
